A Battle Between Heaven And Hell
by SoraLover1
Summary: Sora, a fallen angel for his crimes. And the story, REALLY wierd! Pairings: SA, RY, CY? SA?
1. Unusual Meeting

Sono Shikata Maro Katachidzukuru Mai Tarnished Kihaku Obarappu:

By: Alice2Kyo

Chapter 1

Unusual Meeting:

A/N: SUP EVERY1! XD I haven't written OR updated anything in SOOOOOOO long! But I'M BA-ACK!

Sora: =hides=

Sokua: --...What are you doing?

Sora: YOUR BACK! That means you're probably going to make a story with me in it!

Sokua: o- hmmm......good idea! Hey thanks Sora!-/

Sora: =cries= Why me.....WHY?!

Sokua: OO; umm....

Riku: You're a moron.....--

Sora: Oo YOU'RE IN IT TOO?!

Riku: I AM?! OHH SHIT! . 

Sokua: Umm...I never said-

Sora: RIKU, KILL ME NOW! =on knees begging=

Riku: I CAN'T! YOU HAVE TO KILL ME! O-o;

Sokua: Umm....guys.....--;

Sora and Riku: SPARE US OHH GREAT ONE!

Sokua: Hey guys....even though your going to be in it doesn't mean I'm going to do anything you guys thought......o-:twitches eye:

Riku: OO I knew that.

Sora: -- uhuh.....and I like Kairi.....

Riku: Oo OMG! This is going to be a yaoi! GAHK!

Sora: OO IT IS?!

Sokua: --....morons...........

Yuffie and Cloud: HEY! WE'RE IN IT TOO! . / . /

"What a day!" Sora stated as he put his hands behind her head. He wore a tight red vest with a black cross over it, a pair of baggy white shorts, and a large pair of red shoes. But what was most interesting was his one black wing.

The man beside him shook his head and sighed, "You're telling ME?" he asked sarcastically. He wore a long dark-blue coat with a white cross going along the waist and from the collar, to down the bottom of the coat.

He smirked. "I didn't know your 'fiancée' bugged you so much, Riku!" He started to laugh.

Riku glared back at him in response.

He flinched. "Ohh come on Riku, you know it IS funny." He laughed a little uneasily.

He sighed. "Well anyway, how is YOUR fiancée doing Sora?" He asked sarcastically.

Sora flinched. "Umm-erm-have you noticed I like corn and jam?" He asked while trying to look like he was thinking.

He grins. "Sooooooraaaaaa," he taunts while stopping in the middle of the dirt-road and putting his hands to his hips in a scolding way, "How is she?" He then Crossed his arms over his chest.

Sora looked down and scratched the back of his head. "Eheheh.....WELLshe'suhho-kIthinkandIlikecornandjamespeciallythejamImakedon'tyouthinksoRiku?Imeanyoumightnotlikeitasmuchasmycornright?Right,ok......so, are we there yet? You know, De Le Monto? Where we have to meet them." He smiles sheepishly.

Riku just stares. "I take that as an ok, ok? Ok. And yes, so hurry up." He starts to walk away.

Sora reaches out for him. "W-WAIT! RIKUUUU!" Sora stuttered as he ran after him.

"Hey Alexis?" Yuffie asked. She wore a dark blue shirt with a beige poncho over it, beige kaki shorts, a dark blue headband, and a pair of rather large dark blue shoes.

"......" Alexis said nothing. She wore a tight red shirt with a black vest, a black miniskirt, a long black coat with red flames at the bottom, a red and black hair scrunchy, and large red shoes. But her most distinguishing feature was her red wing. (A/N: Kinda like Sora! XD)

She sweat dropped. "Uhm, I just wanted to ask if you.....like your fiancée......?" She asked while looking down.

Alexis looked down at her and then looked back up again. "He's alright...." She stated plainly with her emotionless face.

Yuffie went in front of Alexis to stop her and gawked. "OHH MY GOD! YOU ACTUALLY SAID SOMETHING BESIDE NOTHING AND A GRUNT!"

Silence.

After a long pause, Alexis looked at her for a second and then went around her.

Yuffie turned around and started to follow her again. "Well, if you asked me, I think **MY** guy is pretty cute."

She put her arms in the back of her head.

"......"

" Well we have to go meet them at De La Monto. So come on!" Yuffie grabbed her friends arm and started to drag her.

"Yuffie......let me go......" Alexis ordered.

"sigh Fine......just don't fall TOO behind. Ohh and Alexis......," Yuffie smiled uneasily at her friend, "Uhm, can you please hold in your red wing for a while? No offense but remember the last time we went to a town and you had your wing out? The villagers thought you were a type of demon so......yah, let's just keep it tucked away shall we?" Yuffie tapped both of her index fingers together and looked down at them.

Silence once again.

"Ok?" She asked looking up.

Alexis looked at her and nodded. "Let's just go......"

20 minutes later

"Well, here we are! Now, where are our fiancées?" Yuffie looked around for them. But to no avail. "Darn, well let's go get something to eat. I'm starving!" She then ran to the nearest restaurant.

"Well we're finally here! I'm STARVING!" Sora said while grinning his cheesy grin.

All of a sudden Riku then fell to the ground when there was a sudden movement in the earth.

"WHAT THE-?!" Riku yelled when he was sitting on the ground.

Sora grabbed his stomach.

"Sorry about that......" Sora said while chuckling slightly.

Riku got up and dusted himself off.

"Well, we better go to the restaurant first then..." Riku stated in monotone.

And with that said, they were on there way.

"Well madams, what would you like?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have the chicken flambé with a coke." Yuffie said.

"And you mademoiselle?" The waiter turned his attention to Alexis.

"......the orange-chicken salad and a glass of water." She said plainly.

"Y-yes mademoiselles. It will be here shortly." And with that he left.

Yuffie looked at Alexis who was looking outside of the window.

"Well, that isn't much to eat." Yuffie stated bluntly.

Alexis gave her the, 'well I'm part demon so I don't really eat remember?' look.

Yuffie chuckled slightly as she scratched the back of her head.

Riku and Sora sat down at the sitting area waiting for there number to be called.

"Well, too bad the girls aren't here, we could have lunch with them." Riku sighed.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "You miss your girl Riku?" Sora glanced at his friend.

Riku smirked. "Well yah! I mean, don't you?"

"W-Well sort of. But-" He was cut off when there number was called up.

"Number 21, 21, please come to the hostess desk. Number 21,21, please come to the hostess desk."

"Well let's go then." Riku stood up and headed to the hostess desk.  
  
Sora got up right after Riku and started to look around when they were at the hostess desk. When he looked to his right he spotted Yuffie and Alexis.

He gasped. "RIKU! LOOK! THERE THEY ARE!" He pointed to their table.

Riku looked over to the table and gasped. He looked at the hostess. "Umm, can we please be hooked up with those two girls over there please?" Riku pointed to there table.

The hostess looked at them and shook his head. "Do you know them?" He raised an eyebrow.

Sora smiled. "Yes they are our fiancées."

The man looked a little taken aback but then smiled. "Yes you may, come this way please."

He lead them to the table.

"You may sit down." He placed their menus on the table. "One moment please. Ohh, please excuse my rudeness but, what would you gentlemen like?" He got out his notepad and pen.

"Uhm...I would like a chicken mombee and a coke." Riku said to the waiter.

Sora smiled. "Same here. OHH! Except also a side of onion rings, ribs, and steak flambé!"

"If that's all I shall be taking my leave now." The waiter then left with a kind of scared expression on his face.

A moment of silence.

"Heya girls." Riku greeted.

More silence.

"Uhh......so how are you guys?" Sora tried to start a conversation.

The girls had a confused, and a shocked expression.

"Uhh......what are you doing here?" Yuffie finally asked.

"HUH! I feel so hurt! didn't you miss us?!" Sora put his arm around his girl.

Alexis' eye twitched.

Yuffie's eyes widened. "Uhh Sora......you shouldn't have done that." Yuffie started to stand up but then

Riku put his arm around her.

"Come now, she has to get used to him doesn't she?" Riku asked sarcastically.

Sora nodded at Alexis. "Yah you should. But....," he sighed, "Sorry Riku I just can't keep this act up. Look Alexis, I'm sorry." He removed his arm from around her.

Yuffie scooted away from Riku.

"What?!" he asked.

She glared at him. "Why would you make Sora do such a thing?!" She put her hands to her sides in a scolding matter.

"Well! I just didn't want him to act scared around her." He shrugged.

Everyone glared daggers at him.

He flinched. "WHAT?! I'M SORRY OK?!"

They all shook their heads and sighed.

Yuffie spoke first. "Well Riku, Sora, it's nice to see you both, so how are y-" Yuffie was then cut off by the waiter.

"Here is your lunch madams and men." He then passed all of their plates to them, bowed, and left.

Everyone started to dig in except Alexis. She just took a sip of her water.

They all looked at her.

"Hey, how come your not eating? And why just a salad? I mean I'm part angel and I STILL eat some food."

Riku game him a 'you ARE kidding me' look.

Sora sweat drooped. "Ehehe....."

Silence.

Alexis lifted her fork after putting her napkin on her lap, and started to eat some salad.

The boys looked shocked. Yuffie giggled at the two boys.

Half an hour later

"Ohh man I am STUFFED!" Sora planted his hand on his stomach.

"Hah. Sora.......you ate like a pig!" Riku said while also planting his hand on his stomach.

Sora looked at him like he was crazy. "Ohh and I suppose YOU didn't?" He asked mockingly.

Riku put his hands up. "Hey man, I never denied it." Riku turned to Yuffie, "And it seems you ate too."

Yuffie smirked. "Yah, but mine was half the size of your guises."

Riku rolled his eyes and then looked at Alexis. "And what about you?" He looked down at her plate and gasped. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN EAT ANYTHING?!"

Sora and Yuffie looked at her and then her salad.

Sora gasped and stood up slamming his hands on the booth table. "OH MY GOD! WHY DOES YOUR SALAD LOOK ONLY HALF EATEN?!" He yells.

Silence.

Riku, Yuffie, and Alexis hide there faces as everyone looks at their table. Sora slumps down into his seat.

Yuffie sighs and looks at Sora. "Sora, you can't be THAT surprised, I mean like she said before, she doesn't eat really, unlike you, who can eat a whole chocobo!" She grins at the last thought.

Sora huffles and turns red form embarrassment while everyone else giggles, except for Alexis.

"......Let's go now Yuffie." Alexis stood up and excuses herself as Yuffie followed right behind her leaving there share of their pay of the money on the counter.

Boys are silenced and thinking.

"......They just left didn't they?" Riku was the first one to speak.

Sora's switch snapped on. "OHH MY GOD! THEY DID! H-HEY WAITER!"

As soon as the waiter came they ran out of the door and looked left to right.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!" Riku shouted as he looked back and forth. "DAMN! SORA HEAD DOWN THERE AND I'LL HEAD DOWN HERE! WE HAVE TO FIND THEM!" He shouted as he ran into his direction.

Sora was looking side to side. 'Where are they?' He stopped and froze.

In front of him was a battlefield with everything from the last war still there. Covered with weapons and the once used to be green blades of grass covered in blood.

"This is the place......" He dropped down to his knees and looked at his hands. "There was so much blood........so much........I-I almost killed her......Alexis......."

His eyes wandered off to a faint memory of a battle between angel,....and demons.

Riku kept running around looking for them. 'I hope Sora is having better luck than I am.'

He came to a stop as rain started to poor down. His eyes narrowed as he brought out his Oblivion key blade.

"......Why are you here......Alex?" He got into fighting position.

The girl smirked as took out her twin blades. "Ohh Riku I thought you missed me. I came ALL the way here from Twilight Town just for you and my sister Alexis."

Riku took a step towards her. "Where is she?! And what about Yuffie?! What have you done with them?!"

She moved her finger side to side. "Tsk, tsk, Riku...don't worry, I wouldn't hurt them." She pulled out a passed out and tied up Yuffie and Alexis.

He gripped his keyblade tighter.

She smirked. "What will you do now Riku?"

A/N: BWA HA HA! In the next chapter, Sora's and Alexis' dark past will be revealed. And what will Riku do? Find out in the next chapter of......... Sono Shikata Maro Katachidzukuru Mai Tarnished Kihaku Obarappu!

Soralover1


	2. Battles Memory

Sono Shikata Maro Katachidzukuru Mai Tarnished Kihaku Obarappu:

By: Alice2Kyo

Chapter 2

Battles Memory:

Sora was collapsed on his knees holding his hands out in front of him.

"Those memories…."

"_SORA THEY'RE COMING! IT'S TIME TO START THE BATTLE!" The man cried. His short silver hair swayed in the wind as he yelled out for the men to charge._

_Sora unsheathed his katana and charged into battle._

_He slashed at the first man that charged at him and cut is head off, squirting blood all over his face. He grinned._

_A sword slashed at him._

_He swiftly turned around and blocked the attack._

"_Heh. Not bad demon." He chuckled as he pushed her back and came into his fighting position._

_She grinned and jumped back, going into her fighting position. " Hmm. Your not so bad yourself angel. But I'm not that all surprised you are fighting. You should have been chosen to the demons side."_

_He smirked and his eyes flashed an amber shade. " Well then demon, if that is what you think…..let's see what you've got." He spun around and slashed downward._

_She flipped back, then jumped back up kicking him in his side. _

_He kicked himself back up and chuckled, wiping some blood from his lips. "Hmm, not bad at all…but can you dodge this!?" He threw his katana at her._

_She jumped up but it went into her thigh. "AHH!" She feel down and limped back up, but then fell back down._

_He walked to her and kneeled next to her._

_He grinned. "So demon, how does it feel to loose to your enemy?" He asked as he gripped her chin._

_She growled lowly and snapped at his hand._

_He pulled back and stood up. "Nuh, uh, uh, my dear demon. I have to torcher you first. But just in case you die before expected, what is your name?"_

_Silence._

"……_Fine, I'll tell you, it's Alexis. Now try getting me!" she stood up and got into fighting position._

_He was surprised slightly but never the less stood back into fighting position. "As you wish!" Sora charged at her, jumped over her, slipped onto the ground and kicked her feet, making her slip down. He flipped is sword and was about to stab his katana into her until someone blocked the attack and kicked him into the ground sliding, making a large crater into the ground. He was collapsed unconscious. _

_The other person chuckled and flipped her sword around, putting it over her shoulder._

_Alexis had a frightened look on her face and kneeled in front of the other person. "…..welcome back…..Miss Ilennama….." She crossed her arm over her chest and tore off her necklace._

"…_..thank you…..my loyal subject…..you may now stand before me." She reseathed her sword._

_Alexis stood up and looked at her angelic lord as she healed her necklace._

_Ilennama smiles and gripped her chin. "My faithful subject, why is it u are the only I desire….? Can you answer that….?" She leaned down and kissed her._

_Alexis pulled back and touched her lips. " Wha…..Miss Ilennama…..I-" She was cut off._

_Illennama smirked and put one of her hands to her side with a glint of deceitfulness in her eyes. "Hmm…..you still have not changed luv. But remember…..I WILL have you as mine. I reassure you."_

_Alexis looked down._

_Ilennama turned her attention to the unconscious angel lying in the ground. "Hmm…..is he the one who has stolen your heart?" She started walking over to him._

_Alexis gasped and ran to her Lord. "MISS ILLIANNA PLEASE! I DO NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR THAT ANGEL!" _

_Ilennama stopped and wrapped her arm around Alexis and pulled her close so their bodies were touching. She smirked._

"_My dear…dear….child. You must remember that you 'lord' and 'lover' is a fallen angel. If you wish to despise them then go ahead…..but….." She put her hand on her cheek and kissed her eye. ' Just remember no matter what….you will ALWAYS belong to an angel.' And with that said she left with one final grin and continued onward to the body._

_Alexis collapsed to her knees and touched her cheek. 'Wha-…..what just happened…..?'_

_She was above his body with her eyes narrowed._

"…_..you…..you insolent fool….if you have just left MY woman out of your futile attempts to take over our world,…..you would have been able to stay alive." She unsheathed her sword and raised it above her head. "…..goodbye….." She was about to thrust it inside of him but both of his hands caught it._

_She snarled. " YOU DARE FIGHT BACK!?" She pulled it away and tried to thrust it into his stomach._

_He flipped back right next to his sword and picked it up, getting into ready position. "Angel…..tell me one thing…..why have you chosen to be sided with the demons? Have you lost faith in our lord?"_

_Ilennama frowned. " Dear angel I am no longer of your kind….."_

_Sora gasped. " …..Are you saying…..you are the fallen angel, cast off by god for-" He was cut off._

" _-falling in love with a demon? Yes I am. Is there anything I can do for u angel?" She rested her red wing on her arm, smirking._

_He scowled. " Fallen-angel, why have you come back to this land?…..You may be the goddess of war but…..I still do not understand why you have come back……"_

_She raised an eyebrow. "…..isn't it obvious my angel? I have come back for my dear little demon over there….." Her eyes fell onto the other demons body._

_He had a slightly shocked expression planted on his face. " Why have you come for Alexis?"_

_Her eyes met back to his. "…….because of your wrong doing angel."_

_He squinted. "What do you mean by that?"_

"…_..in the near future, you make that woman yours, taking her away from me, and having MY children. My future is, or should I say WAS ruined for me. But this time will be different. PREPAIR YOURSELF!" She swung at him with lightning speed, predicting his next move, and stabs him._

_He falls to the ground and coughs up blood, gripping his hands onto the katana._

_Her eyes turned gray and pulled the blade out. " Angel,…lay in piece and be reborn a new….."She kneeled down and prayed._

"…_..and so THAT prayer is needed for you….Ilennama….." The girl through her blade into Ilennama and walked to Sora._

"_Are you hurt my dear?" She tried to touch hi wound but he pulled back, trying to get up again but fell back down again._

_He looked at her. "Who are you…..?"_

_Her eyes flashed a hint of sadness but a smile replaced it. _

"…_..You will find out soon enough…..n  
ow come. It's time we ended this war." She walked to a clear spot on the battlefield and started humming what seemed to be an incantation._

_Sora just sat there, amazed by the sight, and Alexis was crying from the loss of her Lord._

_When the girl finished she drew a circle with designs and stood up, dropping a cherry blossom onto the moon shaped symbol, making a bright flash of light._

_Sora stood up and squinted his eyes at the immense light._

_When he reopened his eyes, they immediately widened._

"…_..A-Alexis….?" he stood frozen in his spot as she turned around to look at him. She looked different now._

_Her hair was now a bluish green with one black, and one white ribbon to tie little pieces of her hair. She had one eye was a gray swarm of mist, as the other was an amber-gold, looking as if the element of thunder had entered her left eye. Her one wing was now a black wing like his, but with separate, gold, feathers. She now wore a bikini top with straps of white ribbons wrapped around her top part of her body and with a black cross running around her body. Her mini skort was half white, and half black with slits on both sides revealing black shorts underneath, a large black bow wrapped around her body. She wore a white high heal on the black side of the skort, and a black on the white side of the skort, as the ties wrapped up to her knees. An exact replica of Alexis._

"…_..do not be frightened Sora….." She walked towards him, but he stepped back._

"…_..Wha….but….." He pointed back to Alexis next to Ilennama. "…..if she is there then how can….." Then it finally struck him._

"_YOU ARE HER AREN'T YOU?! BUT THAT MEANS!" He ran up to her. "YOU! YOU ARE HER FROM THAT OTHER TIME AREN'T YOU?!"_

"…_.." She looked down. "…..yes dear….."_

_He narrowed his eyes. " And why the hell do you keep calling me dear?!"_

_She looked up with her eyes watered u slightly. "I…..it's because…..in the future we are…..married."_

_His eye sort of twitched. " What?! HOW CAN WE?! I mean for god sakes! Can't you see that WE, I mean me and you-I mean…YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! That we were fighting and I was about to kill you! So how could we?"_

_She frowned slightly. " Dea-"_

"_Sora."_

"_Sorry…..Sora, I came back to stop you from destroying both races."_

_He looked at her suspiciously. "What do you mean by that?"_

_She sighed. " What I mean, is that when you killed me, or WERE going to, you went mad once I told you 'something,' making you destroy everyone."_

"…_..woah….."_

_Silence._

"_So what WAS it that you said."_

"…_..it's nothing."_

"…_..riiiight."_

_More silence._

_She coughed. "Well, it is almost time for me to return. Let us tell her."_

_He raised an eyebrow. 'Her?' His legs moved along at the pace hers moved till they reached Alexis. ( the regular one)._

_F. Alexis( f for future) kneeled next to her. "Dear child listen to me."_

_Alexis looked up with red eyes ready to spill newly formed tears. _

_F. Alexis cringed at the sight an hugged her closely. " Listen……the angel you fought will be your husband. Treat him well. And never give up on him."_

_Alexis' eyes widened as she looked up at her. " But…..he is an angel, I mean we can't-" She was cut off by F. Alexis' fingers._

_She shook her head. " He gives up everything for you. So do as I ask my child. I must go now. But please,…end this war." F. Alexis stood up as a portal gate opened._

_Without turning around she asked, "Sora?"_

"_Yes?" He turned to her._

"…_..she does not know about me, please…..tell her." And with that said she left._

_He flinched and slapped his forehead. " Damn….why me?" he mumbled under his breath with his hand sliding down his face._

" _Hey Alexis I have something to te-" He closed his mouth as his yes narrowed. " Let her go."_

_Ilennama chuckled. " Why? I WON'T give her up!" Her arms were concealed around Alexis' limp body._

" _LEAVE HER ALONE!" He charged at her._

_His katana thrust into her body._

_She gasped as blood came from her mouth. " No……it can't be!" She laid Alexis down and planted one final kiss to her before dieing. _

_Sora walked over to Alexis and picks her up looking down at her face. "……….."_

' ……_so she is my destined one eh?……heh, not bad.' A smirk appeared lightly on his face._

_He heard a crackling sound and spun around. _

' _Ohh. My. God.'_

_Riku was holding a ninja in his arms as he held Alexis._

_twitch twitch " Riku…..you didn't." He looked at him weirdly._

_Riku looked away offended. "Sora! How could you think that!?"_

_Sora sighed. " Because that is the way you are….."_

_End of clip 1_

Sora shook his head and looked up. " I HAVE TO GO FIND HER! I NEVER TOLD HER!" He started to run into the direction the others were.

_A/N: _Hmm….will they be saved?! Find out next time and also a new character is revealed!

Modo: Love, peace, and chicken grease! . /

Soralover1


End file.
